


Never have I ever

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.I got into Reddie when I came across a the comic "loose ends" by slashpalooza. I recommend it to all Reddie fans. It also has Stenbrough on the side.Modern times, college AU.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.
> 
> I got into Reddie when I came across a the comic "loose ends" by slashpalooza. I recommend it to all Reddie fans. It also has Stenbrough on the side.
> 
> Modern times, college AU.

"N-never have I ever, had sex on a puh-puh-police car?"

All eyes were on Richie, and as he raised his glass and took a sip they all sighed in frustration. They had been sat in Bill and Stan's dorm room playing this game for about 20 minutes, and so far Richie had drank at everything. "Suh-seriously, Richie? I thought I huh-had you on that one," Bill said, disbelievingly.

Richie chuckled, "Drake Myers; police cadet, freshman year."

"I got it," Eddie declared confidently. Richie turned to smirk at him, "Bring it on, spaghetti!" Eddie glared at the nickname, but soon returned Richie's smirk, "never have I ever, sucked Henry Bowers dick!" There was a chorus of "ohs" around the group. ' _There's no way Richie would do **anything** with that trash,_' Eddie thought, staring Richie down.

His jaw dropped as Richie began to raise the bottle, "Just kidding," Richie laughed, putting the bottle back down. Eddie sighed in relief. He had accepted his boyfriend had a colourful past, but if he had fooled around with Bowers... the mere thought made him cringe.

With Richie being about 5 times drunker than everyone else, they decided to end the game there. Everyone else taking shots to catch up to Richie. Once Eddie was drunk enough he crawled across the room to settle on Richie's lap, giggling.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist to hold the shorter man in place as he swayed in Richie's lap. Eddie pulled on Richie's black curly hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck. Richie groaned, he had always had a thing for his hair being pulled. Eddie smirked and started sucking on Richie's neck. "Hearing about all the things you've done with other people... Makes me think you need to be reminded who you belong to." Eddie sank his teeth into Richie's neck. Richie couldn't stop the long moan he let out. "Daddy's gonna fuck you so hard tonight, baby... You won't be able to walk tomorrow, but you'll remember _**you're mine!**_ "

Richie flushed and groaned. "Daddy Eddie" was a rare treat. Richie was already rock hard and willing to do whatever Daddy wanted. Just as Eddie started to pull off Richie's shirt, a cough next to them caught their attention, and when they turned they were met with Stan's deadpan expression. "Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are _**not**_ fucking on my bed."

Both Richie and Eddie turned bright red as they remembered where they were, and that all of their friends were watching them, now snickering. Eddie shifted on Richie's lap, grinding against his tented package, this was enough for Richie to forget his embarrassment. "Let's go back to our room... Daddy," Eddie's eyes went a little wider, but soon returned the smirk Richie was giving him. Crashing his lips against Richie's again and grinding down once more before jumping off of Richie's lap, holding his hand out to pull the lanky 20 year old up.

As Eddie all but dragged Richie from the room, the noirette waved over his shoulder, "toodles bitches~" Richie sang. "See you tomorrow, Richie, Richie's daddy," Bev shouted after them.

As soon as Eddie had Richie back in their shared room he pinned the taller man to the door attacking his mouth with his own and tearing off Richie's shirt. "Knees!" Eddie growled, his eyes glazed over with lust. Richie obediently dropped to his knees quickly working his belt open and dropping his pants, just as eager as Eddie to get started.

Eddie was already steel hard and leaking pre-cum, Richie moved in to lap it up, but was stopped by Eddie, holding Richie's head in both his hands. Richie understood this meant Eddie would take full control right from the beginning, so opened his mouth as wide as he could, licking his lips and using them to cover his teeth. He quickly took off his glasses so they wouldn't get in the way, tossing them onto his bed.

Eddie smiled down at his good boy, sliding into his willing mouth until he could fill Richie's lips pressed firmly against his pubes. Richie gagged when he first felt Eddie breach his throat, but adjusted quickly, he was used to deep-throating. Richie did his best to keep eye contact (despite barely being able to see anything) with Eddie as the shorter man began thrusting.

Eddie wasn't in the mood to take his time, he started fucking Richie's face full force, making sure to pull on Richie's hair every few thrusts. Every time he did Richie would moan causing pleasant vibrations. Not even three minutes in Eddie felt that familiar feeling coil in his gut. "I'm close, baby boy. You want to drink it, or wear it?" Eddie asked, chuckling when Richie could only sputter moans in response.

Eddie decided for him, as Richie knew he would. Pulling his cock from Richie's mouth just as he felt himself coming, he stroked himself furiously, moaning loudly as he came all over Richie's face.

Eddie panted as he slowly recovered from his first orgasm of the night, taking a moment to admire the sight of his boyfriend covered in cum. Scooping up the cum that landed on Richie's eyes and holding his fingers to Richie's lips, smiling when he sucked the fingers clean. "Such a good boy." Eddie cooed. "Thank you, Daddy."

Eddie snapped his fingers, Richie stood, stripped, and walked over to his bed, putting his glasses back on before laying on his back, holding his legs against his chest so he was open for Eddie. Eddie slowly took his own clothes off, eyes locked with Richie the whole time. Richie was already painfully hard, Eddie's little show only making his problem worse. When Eddie started stroking his once again hard member, Richie actually whimpered.

Eddie's face broke into a grin, he loved seeing Richie so needy because of him. He considered teasing his boyfriend more, but knew that would likely come back to bite him in the ass the next time Richie was in control. He sauntered over to Richie's bedside table where they kept the lube and condoms.

Eddie joined Richie on the bed. He skipped the foreplay, immediately lubing up his fingers and working Richie open. Richie tried fucking himself on Eddie's fingers, but Eddie stopped him with a sharp slap to his right butt cheek. "Please, Daddy... It's enough," Richie moaned, before Eddie even had a third finger in.

Eddie jabbed Richie's prostate, the latter letting out a low whine. Eddie chuckled, removing his fingers, tearing the condom wrapper open, rolling it on, and finally lubing his cock. Richie licked his lips in anticipation, eyes on Eddie's thick cock.

Eddie entered slowly. Richie desperately wanted to impale himself on Eddie's shaft, but waited patiently. Once Eddie was fully sheathed, he propped Richie's legs over his shoulders and leaned over to claim Richie's lips. "Don't worry baby boy, I won't tease," Eddie pulled out til only the head remained, then buried himself inside Richie in one powerful thrust.

Eddie slammed Richie with all he had, pounding the taller man into the mattress, his every thrust hitting Richie's prostate. Richie screamed a slew of profanities between moans and begging for more. Eddie loved the view, Richie was fully flushed, slick with sweat, his curly locks stuck to his forehead, his eyes rolling, clinging to the sheets as he was fucked senseless.

"Wow, I bet they can hear you all the way at Stan's room," Eddie giggled. Richie slapped a hand over his mouth, his insides tightening up at the thought. "Fuck," Eddie groaned, Richie already felt amazing without the extra tightness.

Eddie pulled Richie's hand away, the noirette switching to biting his lips to suppress his moans. Eddie growled, forcing his fingers into Richie's mouth. Knowing his boyfriend wouldn't risk injuring Eddie's hands. "It's fine if people hear, **_you're mine_** everyone should know," Richie moaned louder at that, clenching around Eddie again.

Eddie felt himself getting close, so wrapped his fist around Richie's -up until now- neglected cock. It was hot to the touch, and Richie hissed at the contact. "C-cumming, Daddy I'm cumming," seconds later Richie exploded, coating his chest and Eddie's hand. Eddie followed soon after, moaning Richie's name as he came into the condom. He kept pistoning his hips until he had ridden out his orgasm, then collapsed onto Richie.

The two of them lay still just panting for a while. Then Richie started feeling uncomfortable. "Eds, babe? You're splitting me in half here, and not in the good way," Eddie groaned tiredly, but pulled out and rolled off of Richie letting him drop his legs, unbending his body. Richie rolled onto his side and took one of Eddie's hands in his. "Love you, Eddie Spaghetti," Eddie squeezed Richie's hand, a small smile on his face, and muttered a tired, "love you too."

Richie chuckled as he imagined how Eddie would react to waking up with a used rubber still on his dick, then pulled the sheets over them both. Richie smiled at his adorable boyfriend, kissing his forehead before putting his glasses on the table and joining Eddie in slumber.


End file.
